As desventuras de Snape no parque encantado!
by Oracle of Moon
Summary: O que aconteceria se, após perder uma aposta, o terrível Severus Snape se visse obrigado a visitar um parque trouxa, e acompanhado?
1. Chapter 1

É a minha primeira fic de comédia de Harry Potter e todas as críticas construtivas (isso existe em fics sem noção de comédia? XD) são bem vindas.  
A propósito   
Não tentem entender em que parte cronológica dos livros se passa esta fic. Vocês iriam ter dores de cabeça terríveis imaginando o porquê de algumas figuras terem dado o ar da graça. gota

Este é o relato de uma mente traiçoeira e que adora pregar peças desagradáveis em seu hospedeiro. Mas desta vez até a imaginação brincalhona cogitou se não havia ido longe demais...

Reza a lenda que num belo dia chuvoso, um idiota entoou um _Ridikulus _mais caprichado que o normal... depois da tarde do mesmo dia, o infeliz nunca mais foi visto.

Pelo menos não com a mesma aparência acusadora...

Para aqueles que estiverem começando a se mexer desconfortáveis na cadeira, não se desesperem; sua identidade será mantida no mais absurdo sigilo.

Aquele grupo de homens nervosos suava feito porco. Juntavam as mãos nervosamente, esperando o veredicto. Por sorte, nenhum deles teria a tarefa de anunciar o que quer que estivesse para ser anunciado, e eles apenas aguardavam o momento certo de liberarem a explosão de gargalhadas.

Sabiam como Dumbledore podia ser terrível nessas ocasiões...

**_Ridíkulus_!**

**As "desventuras" de Snape no parque encantado! **

**O roteiro macabro **

O homem de cabelos negros sentado de braços cruzados no sofá a um canto da sala virou a cabeça_ bem _lentamente. Tempo suficiente para verificar se tinha ouvido bem a informação que acabara de cruzar o recinto e chegar a seus ouvidos, processar e reprocessar.

- É, Severus... parece que você perdeu a aposta.

Severus cerrou os olhos. Definitivamente, nunca mais aceitaria o convite bem-humorado do diretor para aquele tipo de brincadeira infame. Tinha a terrível desconfiança de que seu nome estava no topo da lista desde o início.

Pensaria num modo bem dolorido de torturar Black & cia depois. Agora, sabia que ia ficar ocupado demais arquitetando uma forma mirabolantemente bem estruturada de livrar-se das conseqüências.

- Realmente gostaria de ficar para participar – e fez cara de alguém muito ocupado – mas eu deixei a comida no forno, então, se me permite...

- Ora. volte aqui, Sev. - disse Sírius, prendendo Snape pelo colarinho antes que ele saísse de fininho - só queremos que dê um passeio animado

- Segundo os termos da aposta - continuou Dumbledore com seu ar maquiavelicamente divertido -, você terá de acompanhar alguns de nossos amigos ao lugar que os trouxas chamam de "Parque de diversões". Ah, não é ótimo?

- Como **É**?

- Ora Severus... passar um bom período ao lado de...

- Não!

- Mas é só um favorzinho indecente... passear de mãos dadas com as crianças para que elas não se percam na multidão...

- Não sou babá!

- "Babaca", para ser mais exato - Sírius latiu, do lugar mais distante da sala.

As cenas a seguir contém alto teor de violência explícita contra animais, que incluem tentativa de enforcamento com as próprias mãos, seguido de quase espancamento até a morte e assim por diante. Pularemos até a parte em que Sírius já se encontrava devidamente enfaixado e com muletas a postos, sorrindo um sorriso sem dentes, e Severus devidamente emburrado ao notar que estava preso por um tal de voto inquebrável e, portanto...

- E sobre aquele bolo de chocolate com cobertura em forma de carinha feliz em cima, que me pediu de presente de aniversário, Albus Dumbledore - esbravejou Severus, dando uma pausa dramática - ESQUEÇA!

Todos pararam de fazer o que quer que estivessem fazendo para fazer um "ohhh" de horror enquanto Severus girava nos calcanhares, chutava o gato da vizinha e saía bufando. Dumbledore tentou fazer sua melhor cara de choro e foi saltitando atrás do professor, com uma das mãos levantadas.

- Severus... _please_!

- ...

- Céus. Nunca o vi tão furioso assim desde que pedi que fosse a um dentista.

A rodinha de pessoas em torno de Dumbledore se fechou.

- Não vai fazer isso conosco, vai? Vamos, me deixe rir só um pouquinho, ah, não seja mau, o morcegão lá nunca vai ficar sabendo, anda! – implorou Sírius, tremendo de expectativa.

- Não importa o quanto vocês peçam, eu prometi que jamais contaria! E nunca vou dizer que por acaso, os pais da Srta. Granger estavam precisando de um trabalhinho, e, bem... – ergueu bruscamente uma das mãos – já disse que não, Sírius! Também não vou contar sobre a cara que ele fez deitado naquela espécie de cadeira, enquanto ouvia o barulho daquela coisa assustadora chegando cada vez mais perto e fazendo "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzZzZ..." como é mesmo o nome daquilo? Brota? Broca? E basta! Em hipótese alguma deixaria que rissem desenfreadamente da cara do pobre coitado, como estão fazendo agora, caso descobrissem que é por isso que ele quase não abre a boca quando fala. Imaginem só... ele me mataria se eu contasse. A propósito, Sírius, não riria tanto se visse o estado dos _seus_ dentes. Os de Severo só estavam meio amarelados. – Sírius tratou de mandar as gargalhadas pras profundezas de seu estômago e fechar a boca bem rapidinho. – os seus estão é pretos. – e sorriu daquela forma que só Dumbledore sabe. Para desespero total de Sírius Black.

( Cena inspirada na técnica milenar "ria enquanto pode, imbecil".)

Ali, onde nenhum ser vivo feliz e saltitante ousava permanecer, onde o ar cheirava e trazia consigo o peso da morte e tudo o mais que lugares sombrios costumam ser, uma voz ecoava nas sombras.

- Trouxe o que pedi, Rrrrrrrrabicho?

Uma mão prateada se ergueu no ar e logo lhe foi tirado o objeto. Voldemort, o Lorde "me acho o último pedaço de cocada do mundo, sim, e daí?", aquele-que-não-deve-nem-precisa-ser-nomeado-já-que-a-maioria-dos-idiotas-só-o-chama-assim-mesmo e assim por diante, ensaiava poses diante do espelho.

- Bonito, assim. Voldemort, meu rapaz, você é O cara. Yeah... – dizia enquanto soltava beijinhos e piscava o olho para si mesmo.

- Me diga, Rrrrrrrrrrrabicho, creio que não tenha sido uma tarefa difícil conseguir esta coisa.

- Na verdade, ó Vossa Terrificência – disse erguendo a voz por questões de efeito - o infeliz berrou como um louco. Realmente não entendi o motivo de tanta resistência. Pedi que o trasgo arrancasse as mechas da cabeça do antigo dono com muita delicadeza.

Ainda se admirando no espelho, Lord Galvão Bueno das trevas observou o abjeto trazido por seu mais fiel ratinho pulguento de pelúcia e ajeitou a peruca rosa choque na cabeça, dançando _heavy metal_ pra ver se o negócio balançava bem. Para completar, pôs o resto do disfarce, que consistia num nariz de plástico.

- Perfeito. Estou irreconhecível! Muito bem, Rrrrrrrrrrabicho, convoque os comensais... hoje faremos algo que jamais fizemos.

Rabicho tremeu de excitação.

- Matar Harry Potter?

- Não, seu imbecil.

Voldemort mergulhou numa reflexão profunda acerca de coisas que assombravam seu passado.

A pobre criança via outras inocentes criancinhas montadas em lindos cavalinhos cor-de-rosa no parque de diversões, rindo alegremente e cantando canções fofinhas, tudo ao longe, pois aquela pobre criaturinha sempre era enxotada do lugar só porque tentava espancar as lindas criancinhas para ter a coleção de cavalinhos só para ele.

- Ah, não sabe como estou feliz! - cantarolava enquanto ensaiava passos de balé pelo quarto - Vamos ao parque!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ridíkulus_!**

**As "desventuras" de Snape no parque encantado!**

**Parte II**

Você não está sugerindo que eu entre _aí_?

Severus olhou desconfiado aquele maquinário infernal, girando, dançando e se batendo, repleto de luzinhas coloridas e piscantes que pareciam estar apreciando bastante poder tirar onda com a sua cara, sem falar na multidão de trouxas que andava por lá, muitos deles carregando balões e docinhos. Alguma coisa em seu estômago o fez sentir que veria seu almoço esparramado no chão logo, logo.

- Não é exatamente uma _sugestão_, Severus. – Dumbledore passou algum tempo remexendo nos incontáveis bolsos internos de suas vestes, e puxou um rolo de pergaminho – Está bem claro aqui, na cláusula nº 75 do contrato da aposta – disse o diretor, com um sorriso amável.

- Setenta e cinco? O.O'

- É. – e começou a desenrolar e ler algumas - ...não azarar... amaldiçoar... esganar... torturar... não isso... não aquilo... não destruir, explodir, demolir o parque inteiro ou qualquer coisa desse tipo... – a essa altura, a parte lida do pergaminho já dava a volta no quarteirão - e, é claro, não tentar arranjar qualquer meio de livrar-se, de modos vis e cruéis, de sua acompanhante... hã... tomeialiberdadedearranjarumaparavocêesperoquenãoseincomode...

Snape virou lenta e ameaçadoramente a cabeça para encarar Dumbledore. Se tivesse raios-laser nos olhos, seria uma boa hora para testá-los. Um grupo de ladrões que chegava furtivamente perto de algumas bolsas deu de cara com Snape e de repente decidiram que roubar não era lá uma boa idéia; havia muito perigo nas ruas.

- _Acompanhante_?

- Vai me dizer que você não leu? – perguntou o diretor, surpreso.

- Onde?

- As especificações depois dos asteriscos, meu jovem. – e se ateve ao trabalho de enrolar o pergaminho, o que durou cerca de uns quinze minutos, e mostrou algo lá no finzinho – Bem aqui – e apontou para umas letrinhas microscópicas.

- Não estou vendo nada – informou Snape, que já apresentava uma cruzinha latejante na testa.

Dumbledore puxou de algum lugar misterioso uma lente de aumento enorme.

Eis o que ele leu, aqui aumentado dez vezes.

O sempre bondoso diretor reserva-se o direito de escolher uma acompanhante que fiscalize e impeça a vít... quer dizer, a outra parte interessada (hum, talvez nem tão interessada assim) de violar quaisquer cláusulas acima.

OBS: um outro motivo é que ele estava de muito bom humor, e se divertiu à beça – às custas de alguém – escrevendo isso aqui.

O diretor havia lhe dito casualmente que aquilo era meramente um tal de "voto inquebrável", o que significava duas coisinhas básicas: 1) ou você cumpre, e eu acho bem melhor que assim seja, ou 2) não seria muito agradável, para você, tentar pensar nesta possibilidade. Snape passou a considerar o fato de que talvez, ele pudesse se tornar "rasgável", "queimável" ou, porque não, "enterrável".

- Não precisa nem me agradecer, Severus. – disse Dumbledore, dando mais um de seus sorrisos amáveis – Agora seja um bom menino e sorria para esta jovem que está bem atrás de você, prestes a pular em seu pescoço.

- Snape virou de maneira robótica, sentindo uma vontade tremenda de puxar e morder os próprios cabelos, mas até isso se tornava complicado quando se tinha alguém agarrado firmemente a você e, como se não bastasse, reduzindo seu imponente nome a uma partícula medonha.

- Sev!

Ignorando a fumaça que saía em espiral dos seus ouvidos, a estranha mulher grudou em seu braço e o levou para o meio da multidão.

- Divirtam-se! – gritou Dumbledore, acenando com um lencinho cor-de-rosa.

- Como _é_? – perguntava indignado Voldemort, no início de uma fila quilométrica.

O bilheteiro bocejou, olhando através da pequena grade.

- Eu disse: "sem dinheiro, nada feito." – repetiu o homem.

Voldemort sentiu a ira correr em seu sangue, fervilhando.

- Lúcio, seu inútil! Pensei ter mandado você e aquela corja de incompetentes assaltar Gringotes ontem!

- Pensou, mestre? o.O

- ARGH! E agora, como eu vou andar no carross... digo, como vou entrar aí e fazer todos se ajoelharem perante mim?

Ele voltou a mirar o bilheteiro.

- Você sabe com quem está falando? Eu sou aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado! – berrou aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

- Nome interessante. – concluiu o homem, de forma vaga.

- TT

- Talvez possamos fazer um acordo – sugeriu, olhando fixamente o relógio de ouro rolex 24 quilates que Voldemort trazia no pulso.

- Mas... mas... isso tem valor afetivo! Ganhei de uma de minhas vítimas enquanto implorava para que eu parasse com a tortura! Ele odiava cócegas nos pés, sabe... isso é um roubo!

- É? Sempre achei que fosse extorsão.

- ¬¬

Snape arregalou os olhos para a aberração mecânica. Instintivamente, suas mãos mergulharam nas profundezas de seu bolso. Cutucou uma, duas, três vezes.

Nada.

Está bem... bolso direito. Vazio.

Em algum lugar por aqui, pensou, suando frio. Bolso interno, capa, bainha da calça, sapato, cuec... opa, isso não.

- Na-na-ni-na-nã. Nada de varinha, Severus. Não queremos que o lugar inteiro vá pelos ares, não é?

Snape ensaiou seu pior olhar assassino. Não adiantou de muita coisa, já que no instante seguinte as mãos daquela... daquela... _dela_ apertavam suas bochechas na frente de dezenas de pessoas, enquanto dizia como ele ficava uma gracinha quando estava zangado. Aquela mulher que só continuava de pé por pura ironia do destino _tinha_ que arrastá-lo para perto de alguns Weasley. E o pior, Lupin também estava lá e tentava puxar assunto. Não, não era o pior. Sírius estava lá, tentando esconder algo dentro de sua boca, o que foi inútil depois que ele começou a rir, e revelou pequenos quadradinhos prateados presos a seus dentes. Quando notou o que tinha deixado escapar, tratou de fechá-la num instante.

Ele voltou a fitar o _negócio_.

As duas grandes "coisas" se moviam como dois pêndulos _enormes_. Mas havia uma coisa errada e bem mais preocupante neles; tinha _pessoas_ lá dentro, e elas berravam como se estivessem sendo torturadas por um comensal bastante competente. Ainda havia um pequeno detalhe: aquilo dava giros ensandecidos de 360 graus, e o pior, passava alguns segundos agoniantes parado lá em cima. _De cabeça para baixo_.

A placa de metal à frente deles informava com letras escandalosas e provocativas:

K A M I K A Z E


	3. Chapter 3

**As "desventuras" de Snape no parque encantado!**

**É bom ser mau!**

- Você é louca. Todos vocês são loucos! – bradava Snape enquanto tentava livrar-se das barras de ferro que um trouxa estúpido tinha baixado sobre seu corpo, tentando lembrar de como conseguiram empurrá-lo lá dentro.

Resumindo: ele era um bruxo adulto perfeitamente convicto de que o último lugar em que deveria e gostaria de estar era numa minúscula câmara, junto de trouxas que ele agora sabia que iriam pôr suas cordas vocais para trabalhar ao máximo daqui a alguns instantes.

Ele se sentia ridículo. E estava, mesmo.

- Hã... Sev...

- Pois para mim já chega! – continuou, levantando desajeitadamente a última barra – Quero sair daqui _agora_.

- Mas... você precisa saber de uma coisa...

Snape ignorou essa e todas as outras frases, abrindo violentamente a lateral da câmara, precipitando-se para fora do brinquedo.

Seu pé direito não encontrou o chão; ele já se encontrava a uns bons metros de distância a essa altura e ainda se distanciava lentamente, pois foi incrível como a bainha da calça de Snape pareceu ganhar vida própria e se prender a uma saliência metálica pontiaguda, deixando o homem branco feito cera, pendurado de cabeça pra baixo num dos braços mecânicos, que agora dava um de seus terríveis giros.

Foi nesse momento que todo mundo começou a berrar e Snape mandou sua pose de malvadão reservado ir pastar no quinto dos infernos.

- MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEE!

- Sinto que vou fazer uma coisa – disse Snape, já na segurança da terra firme outra vez, com seriedade (ou o máximo de seriedade que é possível, quando se tem a pupila direita querendo fazer uma visita à esquerda, e o ponto de encontro é o nariz). Ele tentava em vão encará-la, porque estava vesgo.

- Se eu por acaso fizer esta coisa, espero que fique só entre nós, entendido? – continuou, agora tentando focar a visão nos bruxos que escolhiam a próxima maldita direção.

- Prometo, Sev -

- Ótimo – cambaleou um pouquinho – e não me chame de Sev – cambaleou mais um pouquinho – agora, com licença – cambaleou de novo e desmaiou de vez.

Snape agora aproveitava a distração dos outros na fila dos ingressos, prontos para torturarem-no mais uma vez nas alturas, e desta vez o objeto macabro era uma roda imensa, com vários banquinhos colocados a intervalos de alguns metros uns dos outros. Snape poderia resumir tudo isso com apenas duas palavras: era alto.

Furtivamente, foi esgueirando-se atrás de carrinhos de pipoca, picolé e algodão-doce, totalmente determinado a continuar com a idéia de que o lugar do chão era bem abaixo de seus pés e não o contrário, até o sujeito que mexia numa caixa de ferro com algumas alavancas e botões, controlando a tal roda. Tentou buscar nas profundezas de sua mente, escondidos no mais abissal recanto de seu subconsciente, a sequência de palavras para parecer um sujeito simpático.

- Oi – disse com esforço.

O operador da máquina retribuiu com um sorriso meio bobo, e voltou a atenção aos banquinhos que subiam e desciam.

Aproveitando a distração do trouxa, examinou alguns fios dentro da caixa.

Snape não entendia patavina de mecânica, mas ficou bastante curioso em saber o que aconteceria se, por puro acaso do destino, aqueles fios saíssem do lugar.

- Poderia me lembrar porque mesmo estamos aqui em cima, mestre?

- Incrível! Daqui de cima posso ver o carros... – Voldemort bateu o olho na expressão curiosa de Rabicho – digo, daqui dá para se ter um vislumbre completo da área que pretendo aterrorizar...

Quando eles estavam chegando ao ponto mais alto da roda gigante, decidiram olhar diretamente para baixo.

Foi uma péssima idéia. O chão estava longe demais. Em silêncio esperaram que aquilo descesse de uma vez, para que pudessem saltitar felizes e atormentar pessoas mais felizes ainda, em terra firme.

E esperaram. Esperaram... e esperaram mais um pouquinho, até que se deram conta de que a roda havia paralisado, com eles lá em cima.

Nessas ocasiões, Voldemort sabia exatamente o que fazer: deu um grito agudo e se agarrou em Rabicho.

Então, como se usa essa coisa? – perguntou Sírius, diante de uma barraca que tinha bonequinhos que se moviam num tipo de esteira e atrás deles, em suportes de madeira, um monte de coisinhas fofinhas (outras nem tanto), examinando a réplica de uma espingarda. O único porém é que ele não sabia disso.

Snape aproximou-se devagar, olhando para os lados como quem não quer nada. O sujeito que tomava conta daquilo estava ocupado demais atendendo outro cliente.

- Você está segurando isso da forma errada – informou - Esse negócio longo e fino tem que ficar apontado para você.

- Assim?

- Isso, assim.

- Não é estranho o fato de haver dois buracos voltados para mim?

Snape havia se entregado à tarefa de assobiar de forma desinteressada.

Sírius deu de ombros.

Segundos depois, ouviu-se um estampido alto e seco.

Silêncio.

- Muito engraçado, Snape ¬¬

O grupinho de bruxos na fila da montanha russa olhava boquiaberto os dois homens ali perto. Eles nunca viram um desenho animado que acaba de levar um tiro no meio da cara e sai com ela toda manchada de negro e com o cabelo apontando para todas as direções, para comparar, infelizmente. O que os deixava pasmos era que, pela primeiríssima vez na vida, Snape estava tendo um ataque de riso. E esse era dos bons.

- Alguém já lhe disse o quanto fica deslumbrante com essa roupa? – dizia Voldemort, uma hora depois de ter ficado preso no alto de uma roda gigante, esquecendo-se completamente de que podia aparatar, aproximando-se de uma mulher em trajes negros e grotescos, com um chapéu pontudo esfarrapado e caindo de um lado.

- Hã... mestre...

- Onde foi que você a comprou? – a suposta bruxa continuou calada.

- Milorde... – e Voldemort sentiu um insistente puxão nas vestes.

- Ora, dê-me um tempo, comensal inútil. Pra quê eu te pago se você não me deixa em paz?

- Mas o senhor não me paga, mestre o.O

- Ih, é mesmo... – e voltou suas atenções para a bruxa – e por acaso já citaram sobre a formosura do seu nariz?

Ela tinha um nariz grande e curvo, com uma verruga bem visível na ponta, fazia uma careta horrenda e continuava a ignorá-lo. O puxão insistente voltou.

- O que diabos você quer, Rabicho? õ.O

- É que Vossa Maleficência das trevas está dando em cima de uma estátua decorativa de um dos brinquedos, senhor. Achei que deveria saber.

Voldemort olhou com mais atenção, sentindo o peso de mais uma desilusão amorosa. Havia figuras de coisas que ele gostaria de ter como bichinhos de estimação, junto com Nagini, sua minhoquinha afável de cinco metros de comprimento, decorando uma fachada em que se lia "Trem fantasma". Os tais trens eram na verdade carrinhos pequenos e decrépitos, que sacolejavam um bocado.

É fato conhecido no mundo trouxa e principalmente pelos donos dos parques em geral que caveirinhas sem graça, tarântulas de plástico e vampiros desdentados fingindo sair de seus respectivos lugares quando se passa em certa velocidade por eles não assusta mais nem suas tataravós.

Preocupados com a insatisfação do público, acabaram criando um sistema revolucionário em que sensores neurais eram colocados na cabeça do sujeito, bagunçando sua mente até achar coisas realmente interessantes e que metessem medo, ou, pelo menos, planos que deram catastroficamente errado na vida do indivíduo e que irritassem bastante.

Foi por isso que quando Voldemort e Rabicho estavam devidamente sentados no carrinho que balançava de forma desagradável, tiveram uma espécie de capacete de metal com fiozinhos, baixados sobre suas cabeças assim que entraram nas sombras.

- Mestre, será possível que estas coisas acima de nossas cabeças sejam na verdade, sensores neurais que bagunçam nossas mentes até achar coisas que nos metam medo ou, pelo menos, planos que deram catastroficamente errado e irritem bastante? – indagou Rabicho, preocupado.

- Não seja estúpido, Rabicho. Até os trouxas são mais racionais que você.

Foi nesse momento que bonequinhos de madeira com óculos fundo de garrafa e cabelos negros desgrenhados surgiram do nada e acompanhavam, com uma vozinha esganiçada, a música de fundo: "I survive..."

E isso foi só o começo.

- Não é formidável?

- É uma gracinha.

- Bonitinho.

- É patético ¬¬

Havia barquinhos em forma de cisnezinhos cor-de-rosa que deslizavam por águas calminhas, entrando em túneis escuros e compridos. O funcionamento do negócio, Snape percebeu, consistia basicamente em pessoas dentro deles, aos pares, cada uma treinando uma expressão estúpida para a outra.

- É _nisso_ que vão me obrigar a ir agora? oo' – Snape lembrou que sabia de cor todas as instruções do seu manual de bolso "torne-se você também um espião", e começou a pôr em prática uma de suas lições mais eficientes, a tática evasiva nº 47, "Para situações indesejáveis, finja que a sua marca negra está ardendo".

- Argh! Urgh! – começou Snape, com a mão direita sobre o braço esquerdo, executando todas as caretas que havia treinado diante do espelho – Sinto muito, Alvo... sinto muito _mesmo_, mas agora terei de me apresentar para mais uma terrível reunião perante o Lord das Trevas... Argh! – gemeu, agora com uma das mãos no rosto, deixando uma brecha entre os dedos para olhar de soslaio para Dumbledore. Então decidiu que precisaria de um desfecho um pouco mais dramático.

- Oh, e agora quem poderá me ajudar?

- Ora essa – disse o diretor, contrariado – espere só um instante, Severus – e puxou um aparelhinho róseo das vestes, apertou a coisinha algumas vezes e encostou no ouvido – Alô, Voldemort? Hã? Secretária eletrônica? Ah, oi secretária eletrônica. Será que você poderia dizer ao Vold... quê? Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado? Sei. Então será que você poderia lembrar àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado que eu já tinha combinado com ele de pegar o Snape emprestado, e que ele deixe de ser estraga prazeres? Ah, sim. Muito obrigado. Tchau.

Olhou para Snape e deu mais um de seus sorrisos amáveis.

E os bruxos foram se organizando em duplas. Dumbledore tratou de se acomodar junto com uma caixa de isopor cheia de picolés de limão e geléia de amora, seus doces favoritos no mundo inteiro, aos quais ele tinha jurado amor eterno. Sírius havia se escondido às pressas num dos barcos bem atrás do de Snape, não iria perder o bruxo conhecendo o significado da palavra "assédio" de jeito nenhum. O fato é que neste mesmo barco havia sentado outra pessoa, com capuz e um longo manto negro, que não escondia um par de pantufas verdes bem fofas, em formato de cabeças de cobrinhas, com as linguinhas de fora.

Os trocinhos começaram a se movimentar, e tendo uma admiradora digna de uma camisa de força na ala especial do Saint Mungus agarrada a seu braço direito, Snape achava que a tarefa de lixar as unhas era mais interessante.

- Sevinho lindo e maravilhoso, ¬ amor de minha vida ¬

Agora ele tinha achado a ocasião propícia para proferir uma gíria trouxa bastante comum.

- Saco ¬¬

Foi aí que aconteceu. Ela virou seus olhos afilados e brilhantes para encarar Snape, que tinha realmente se dedicado a lixar as unhas. Uma frase se insinuou delicadamente para os ouvidos do bruxo.

- _Eu também odeio Harry Potter._

Ele se virou, julgando ter ouvido a frase mais romântica de todos os tempos. De repente, o mundo ganhou vários tons de preto, flores negras espalhadas pelas margens desabrocharam; todo tipo de passarinhos negros pousaram nas extremidades do laguinho e piaram belas canções e até o coração que foi se formando atrás dos dois era negro.

Eles se aproximaram, a câmera foi baixando para acompanhar seus movimentos e...

- Ei, o quê vocês estão olhando aí, seus indecentes? ò.ó

Os barcos foram avançando calmamente no interior do túnel...

Duas cabeleiras ruivas faziam esforços sobre-humanos para não serem vistas, escondendo-se atrás da decoração de flores, anjinhos e coraçõezinhos dentro do túnel.

- Tudo certo agora, Fred?

- Tudo ok agora, Jorge.

Os dois irmãos examinavam cheios de orgulho a sua mais nova "experiência", e a ocasião exigia roupas a caráter.

- Chegue mais para lá, Fred, suas asinhas cor-de-rosa estão me atrapalhando.

- A idéia de colocar asinhas de cupido foi sua, e as minhas estão combinando bem mais.

Os dois tiraram de suas aljavas presas às costas duas flechas douradas, com dizeres em alto relevo: "_Super Love Shaft, seu cupido particular!_"

- A qualquer momento agora. Desta vez ele não nos escapa.

- Segundo meus cálculos, uma flecha basta para causar o efeito desejado em um ser humano plausível.

Eles se entreolharam, maldosos.

- E o que acontece se acertarmos duas?

- Vai saber... isso nunca foi testado, mesmo.

- Pois testamos agora – eles esfregaram as mãos, sentindo falta apenas da risada maléfica – Snape nunca foi um ser humano plausível.

- É agora, mano! – anunciou Jorje.

E na escuridão, ouviu-se o barulho de dois irmãos puxando o elástico de um arco...

As flechas cortaram o ar com a destreza e a precisão de uma cobra-cega bêbada. É raro uma flecha ricochetear, mas os gêmeos assistiram as duas setas ziguezaguear pelas paredes e decorações do túnel em ritmo alucinante. Resumindo, elas acertaram tudo, menos o alvo desejado. O fato é que, certeiras ou não, uma hora elas teriam de parar.

Dentro de um barco surgido das trevas, alguém disse

- AI!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ridíkulus_!**

**As "desventuras" de Snape no parque encantado!**

**And the story... ends?**

A figura com um longo manto negro com capuz levantou do assento de um pulo, tateando loucamente as suas costas até puxar duas flechas douradas. Daí leu o que estava escrito.

- Ah, droga.

Foi então que, no seu esconderijo, Sírius finalmente percebeu que as pantufas em forma de cobrinhas a seu lado indicavam que ele não estava sozinho no túnel escuro. Olhando para baixo, por dentro de seu capuz, Voldemort também percebeu.

Os dentes amarelos, as vestes surradas e o corpo magrelo.

E então o mundo ganhou vários tons rosados e brilhantes...

- Black!

Frações de segundo depois, Sírius tinha ultrapassado todos os outros barquinhos e saído do outro lado do túnel, a nado.

- Pelo menos agora, eu estou salvo. – pensava Sírius aliviado, tendo se enfiado entre trouxas sentados num negócio circular com um espaço vazio no meio. Antes de entrar desesperado ali tinha visto rapidamente as letras SAMBA piscando num arco.

Foi nesse momento que o negócio começou, lenta e ameaçadoramente a gingar, sacudir e girar, dando a desagradável sensação de que as coisas não seriam tão simples assim. Ele iniciou sua tarefa de fazer as pessoas se espremerem umas contra as outras, pronto para defender o título de maior causador de hematomas nas costas delas.

- Mas eu ainda continuo são e salvo – falou uma voz em sua cabeça, com um tom de quem definitivamente tinha sérias dúvidas do que estava dizendo.

De fato, "são e salvo" é uma expressão bastante curiosa para um Sírius que está a menos de cem metros de um Snape prestes a reaver sua varinha.

- Amor...

- Sim, ó razão de minha existência?

- Vou fazer de conta que você não fingiu se espreguiçar para pôr o braço em volta do meu ombro, deslizando a mão para tentar pegar sua varinha que por acaso, está do lado direito da minha cintura, conseguindo assim lançar um feitiço por trás de mim, fazendo com que aquela coisa, logo ali, girasse mais rápido. _Bem_ mais rápido. E... amorzinho...

- ...sim?

- Vou fingir que aquela coisa que passou zunindo acima de nossas cabeças não era o Sírius sendo atirado brinquedo afora, está bem?

Snape parecia uma criança que acabara de ter seu doce roubado.

- Eu não queria mesmo...

Agora Snape observava com apreensão um grande trilho suspenso, um trilho que dava voltas, fazia curvas e... e... decidiu que olhar mais não faria bem à sua sanidade. Notou que havia pequeninos carrinhos nada parecidos com trens que, no momento, subiam calma e vagarosamente por um trilho bastante íngreme. Se não estivesse tão preocupado com sua sanidade, teria visto as palavras "Montanha-russa" desafiando-o acima dos trilhos.

Ele se virou de costas para o brinquedo no exato momento que o citado carrinho chegava ao topo do percurso e deixava que a gravidade fizesse seu trabalho, arrancando berros de histeria, que por acaso foram abafados pelos demais gritos disputados pelo resto dos brinquedos.

- Até que este é bem calmo – disse com tato – nada de gritos – e virou novamente para olhar o carrinho, agora em mais um de seus momentos vagarosos – nem de velocidades absurdas. Não deve ser tão ruim assim.

Alguns instantes depois, já dentro de um dos carrinhos e sozinho, esperando pacientemente que sua acompanhante voltasse de uma vez da barraca de doces mais próxima, sentindo que o troço tinha começado a avançar, começava a rever seus conceitos. As coisas não melhoraram quando Sírius surgiu mancando feito um condenado pelos trilhos atrás de seu carrinho e pulou com tudo para o assento vazio.

- _Você_? – soltaram os dois, em coro.

E cruzaram os braços e viraram as caras, cada um pretendendo manter-se mais longe do outro quanto possível.

Impulsionados pelo famoso frio no estômago quando o carro subia de forma cruel a grande "ladeira", eles olharam para frente. Esta foi mais uma das péssimas idéias da noite inteira. Os dois achavam que quase ter seus pescoços arrancados pela força da descida já tinha sido ruim o bastante. Esta também não foi uma idéia sensata.

Eles agora avançavam em linha reta, e assombrando-os mais à frente, elevava-se um trilho contorcido em forma de espiral. Um _looping_.

- Hã...Snape, diga que essas travas sobre nossos corpos estão balançando apenas para nos dar um belo susto, e que elas não estão com defeito – Snape conferiu, conseguindo levantar com facilidade uma das travas. A espiral estava cada vez mais próxima.

Eles se entreolharam.

- Muito bem, pela sobrevivência – afirmaram, novamente em coro, antes de se agarrarem um ao outro com um berro descomunal.

- HÁ! Se pensa que me pegou, está redondamente enganado – dizia Sírius para si mesmo enquanto tratava de dar o fora, se esgueirando entre luzinhas alegres, antes que fosse encontrado pelo Lorde enfeitiçado das trevas mais uma vez.

Havia um muro particularmente alto que delimitava o território do parque, bem à frente. Era só pular, pensou, e estaria livre.

Deu um salto digno de malabarista; o tempo em que se transformava em cão sempre teve suas vantagens.

- Não acredito! – exclamou, vendo que nada de terrível acontecera na queda e que ele estava são e salvo do outro lado.

- Estou inteiro! Quer dizer, as partes que sobraram de mim estão inteiras! Y...

Sírius foi interrompido em pleno grito de "yeah!" por um barulho estranho, que vinha de um ponto exatamente às suas costas.

Com uma falta de juízo impressionante para _não_ olhar para trás, ele tateou algo atrás de si, e percebeu que fosse lá o que fosse, tinha uma fileira semi-circular de coisinhas bem pequenas e bem afiadas.

Sírius não teve a sorte de notar que, logo ao lado do parque havia se instalado um circo e ele tinha caído na jaula de um dos adoráveis bichinhos.

- O tigre rugiu mais uma vez.

- Err... gatinho bonitinho...

Dominado pela tristeza de mais uma desilusão amorosa, Voldemort vagava para o único lugar que agora poderia fazê-lo esquecer da droga do mundo, e onde ele poderia cometer umas maldades em paz.

Foi então que seus olhos de ofídeo bateram num ponto à sua frente, e o Lord desiludido das trevas praticamente estancou no lugar. O primeiro sujeito do trenzinho de comensais da morte que vinha logo atrás de seu mestre deu de cara com suas costas, fazendo com que o grupinho fosse caindo feito dominó em fila.

- Potter... – arranjou seu melhor tom de voz vil e cruel para proferir a palavra.

Voldemort sempre odiara Potter, por ter sobrevivido, por continuar sobrevivendo, por sempre ser a pedra em seu caminho, o espinho em seu sapato, ou a mosca que caiu em sua sopa, mas agora, acima de tudo, desprezava aquele verme com todas as suas maquiavélicas forças porque havia montado no pônei-pégasu-cor-de-rosa do carrossel, que ele estivera de olho desde que entrara no parque.

Voldemort olhou para os lados, notando que todo um leque de possibilidades se abria diante dele; nada de amiguinha dentuça, nada de Weasley-sombra e nada de Ordem da Fênix. Ele sorriu satisfeito, lembrando que ainda não havia cometido sua má-ação do dia.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha como quem não quer nada. Rabicho começou a lhe dar puxões insistentes nas vestes, sem obter atenção. Ele fez cara de quem _realmente_ não quer nada e disse, mais desinteressado ainda:

- Avada kedavra.

O bruxo observou satisfeito o feitiço percorrer seu caminho em câmera lenta. Tempo suficiente para virar e dar ouvidos a Rabicho, que o mirava aflito.

- Mas o que foi desta vez? Não vê que estou prestes a realizar o sonho de uma vida?

- Mas mestre, eu só queria que Vossa Terrificência lembrasse que, quando se trata de Harry Potter, o senhor tem uma mira péssima.

De fato, os dois ficaram olhando pasmos o raio verde bater num dos vidrinhos que decoravam o carrossel e dar meia-volta, atingindo Voldemort em cheio na testa, que girou de forma teatral antes de dar com a cara no chão.

Foi nesse momento que algo muito estranho começou a acontecer nos confins intermináveis do universo.

Algo que fez todos olharem para cima.

O céu ficou ainda mais escuro, como se estivesse coberto pela mortalha do mais profundo breu. O vento resolveu dar sua contribuição dramática e passou assobiando por eles. Lá no alto, um pedaço da escuridão pareceu se movimentar em círculos, formando um portal.

Por onde veio galopando uma figura sinistra.

O cavalo branco e robusto veio descendo pisando o ar. Montado nele, um sujeito alto, coberto por um manto negro, portando o mais rudimentar dos instrumentos agrícolas; uma foice recentemente polida.

O estranho desceu do cavalo com pompa, mostrando que já era _expert_ no negócio. Então olhou para os lados, pra cima, pra baixo, depois para todo o resto, desorientado. Coçou a cabeça.

A mão com que ele coçava era esquelética. _Extremamente_ esquelética. Na verdade, deveria fazer séculos que "carne" não fazia mais parte do conjunto. Era tudo osso.

Todos notaram isso, abestalhados. Mas só alguns tiveram esperteza suficiente para sair de fininho.

Com uma voz semelhante a dezenas de blocos de mármore sendo empurrados por mãos cadavéricas no interior de uma cripta silenciosa, o sujeito disse:

- QUE RAIOS DE LUGAR É ESSE?

Alguém decidiu que era hora de falar alguma coisa.

- Uau! Caprichou no estilo, hein? Novo comensal da morte?

A figura pareceu mirá-lo, embora seu rosto estivesse inteiramente coberto.

- COMENSAL? – disse, e trovões invisíveis pareceram ecoar no céu – NÃO POSSO SER COMENSAL DE MIM MESMO.

Morte revirou as vestes, procurando algo. Finalmente, puxou um enorme e gasto mapa, que abriu com certo esforço. Examinou por um tempo.

- SABIA – falou por fim – BEM QUE O CRIADOR ME DISSE PARA VIRAR À ESQUERDA NA CONSTELAÇÃO DE ALFA DO CENTAURO. ACABEI VINDO PARAR... HÃ... AH, VIA LÁCTEA. – e olhou com ares de desaprovação para o cavalo – JÁ DISSE QUE A VIA LÁCTEA NÃO É FEITA DE LEITE, PITUCO.

Morte fixou os dois buracos negros onde geralmente costumam ficar os olhos, em Voldemort, que tentava levantar como um autêntico bêbado.

- DE QUALQUER MODO, DETESTO PERDER A VIAGEM. TOM MARVOLO RIDLE – anunciou, brandindo a foice, que emitia seu brilho sinistro à luz do luar, demonstrando milênios de prática – A SUA HORA CHEGOU.

Com uma habilidade incrível adquirida justamente para esse tipo de situação, Voldemort pulou para o lado.

- DROGA!

A foice fincou numa pedra metida que todos juravam não estar lá antes, Morte manteve-se muito determinado a puxar, e a lâmina mais ainda em não sair.

Ele suspirou. Pelo visto, havia um Rincewind na Terra, mas aqui ele se chamava Tom.

Quando finalmente a entidade perdeu a paciência e lembrou-se que podia reduzir a pedra a pó...

- Espere! Espere! Veja – Voldemort empurrou a meia dúzia de comensais ocupados demais tremendo como vara verde para sair correndo – organizei esse grupo só pra você. Comensais da morte.

- UM FÃ CLUBE?

- É.

- PRA MIM?

- É!

Morte sentiu que, se tivesse olhos, estariam lacrimejando nesse exato momento.

- COMENSAIS... _DE _MORTE. EI, ESPERE UM POUCO. – e examinou Voldemort de cima a baixo – ESTÁ TENTANDO ME SUBORNAR?

O homem escancarou os dentes no sorriso dos desesperados.

- Estou.

- POIS EU ACEITO. – Morte olhou para os lados, cauteloso, e disse, no tom mais baixo que se é possível quando se tem trovões no lugar de cordas vocais – NÃO VÁ CONTAR A NINGUÉM. TENHO UMA REPUTAÇÃO A ZELAR.

(Para ver Rincewind, o mago mais picareta de todo o Disco, passar a perna em Morte 27 vezes (ou mais), escapar por um triz ou simplesmente por pura incompetência para morrer, leiam a coleção Discworld, de Terry Pratchett.)

- EU LI ISSO. – disse uma voz milenar, em tom ofendido.

Realmente uma pena todos terem ficado com tanta pressa de repente. – comentava Dumbledore no meio de um parque vazio – devem ter ido todos para aquela formidável tenda gigante ali.

O sistema nervoso de Snape já tinha tido lições demais para adverti-lo de que olhar não seria uma boa opção. Foi por isso que de início ele não viu as enormes lonas em forma de montanhas elevando-se acima das aberrações mecânicas do parque, cortando o céu com sua coloração gritante, e com pequenas bandeirinhas tremulando em seus cumes.

- Os trouxas chamam aquilo de circo – comentou Dumbledore com seu ar divertido – e antes que ele pudesse mandar tudo às favas e sair correndo, foi puxado pelo braço.

FIM?


End file.
